


i came to say goodbye

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [41]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, am i crying writing this? yes. yes i am., season 6 episode 10 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	i came to say goodbye

“I came to say goodbye.”

Piper clears her throat, tries to repeat the words without her voice cracking.

She doesn’t manage.

She steps forward, brushes her fingers across Davis’ hair.

Someone washed his blood away.

He looks likes he’s asleep.

“I’m sorry,”she says. The silence presses on her, too heavy, too final.“I’m going to -”

Miss you. Take care of your family. Avenge you.

It all dies in her mouth, swallowed down by fresh tears.

She wants nothing more than for him to open his eyes and tell her to stop blubbering.

She kisses his cold forehead.“Bye, Davis.”


End file.
